


Ten Years Later

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scerek - Freeform, significant character deaths (pre-fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Scott cared about in Beacon Hills is either dead, gone, or hates him, so Scott hasn't returned to the California town in almost ten years. The last person he expects to come find him is Derek Hale, but that's exactly what happens one warm autumn night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Scerek, so please be kind. Also, this was written on my phone, so please forgive any weird autocorrects.

The air outside was uncharacteristically warm for an autumn night in the northeastern United States. Scott kicked at a pile of wilting leaves, which were damp from the day's rain. It was times like this, he thought, that he missed Beacon Hills.

It had been years since he'd been back, though. The only thing returning did was remind him of all of the things that had gone wrong. He didn't need to be reminded of his mother's death, or watching Kira get stabbed in the chest. He couldn't handle the looks he got from Stiles, the looks of pure loathing and contempt.

So he stayed away. He pretended he was normal. The only time he used his werewolf abilities was when there was an animal that seemed vicious or dangerous and he used them in an attempt to calm the wounded animal. He was still an Alpha, but an Alpha without a pack.

Scott convinced himself that he was content - that it was for the best. He tried not to dwell on the number of people that had died - _5_ \- and tried not to blame himself. He didn't succeed in his attempts at the latter.

He'd _tried_ to save them all, it wasn't like he'd given up, but Stiles still blamed him for the deaths of his father and Lydia. " _I should've been there_ ," the thought ran through Scott's head constantly, even now. Ten years later, and Scott still hadn't found a way to forgive himself.

He should've been there to save his Mom and Liam, but he was trying to make sure that Kira survived - only to have her bleed to death in his arms in the same way Allison had. He should've been there to save the Sheriff and Lydia, but he was walking into his house to the sight of his mother and Beta lying dead on the floor.

A lot of the time, Scott wished it had been him. He gladly would have traded his life for the life of five others who meant the world to him. But unfortunately, being a True Alpha did not give him the power to save absolutely everyone.

Suddenly, he heard a noise - or maybe he smelled something, he doesn't know which one happened first. It wasn't the sound of nature and it smelled familiar, like some sort of remnant from his past life. Before he could even do anything - including look around - something big and strong grabbed his waist and knocked him into the leafless bushes that line the sidewalk.

On his back in the damp bushes, Scott looked up to find familiar blue eyes shining down at him. The figure smiled, exposing sharp teeth that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Derek?" he asked in surprise.

"Your reflexes are slow," Derek grinned, holding out a hand to help Scott to his feet.

When Scott got to his feet, he took his time examining Derek. He looked older than he actually was, like he always had. Scott noticed wisps of silver in Derek's black hair - especially along the temples - and lines on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Scott couldn't believe what he was looking at, that Derek Hale was standing in front of him.

"I came to see you," Derek answered as they started to walk down the street.

"How did you find me?"

"Malia," Derek shrugged and Scott was reminded of just how frustrating conversations with Derek could be.

"Malia?" Scott repeated. "Why were you talking to Malia?"

"Well, she _is_ technically my cousin," Derek replied. "You know, you should really answer your phone. Malia said that she's tried calling you and you never answer."

Scott ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty. "I don't answer numbers I don't recognize," he said quietly.

Derek turned to face Scott, his eyes examining the younger man carefully. Scott felt like he could see everything - all of the regrets, the nightmares, the secrets - that he'd been hiding for the past ten years. "Malia told me everything," Derek's voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. "None of it is your fault."

"I know," Scott murmured.

"No, you don't," Derek shook his head. "It's been twelve years since I've seen you, but I still know you well enough to know you don't believe that."

Scott stared down at the damp pavement beneath their feet. He didn't know what to say or how to respond, but he could feel Derek's eyes boring into him. "What's the point of being a werewolf if I can't save _anyone_?"

"That's not your job," Derek said. "No one person can save everyone. And if you think you can - or _should_ \- that's a heavy burden for one person to shoulder."

Scott didn't want to talk about this anymore. He wanted to focus on something else so, in an effort to change the subject, he asked, "What have you been up to for the past twelve years?"

Derek smiled softly. He knew when a subject was closed. "Well, it took a while to find the Desert Wolf," he answered, "but after we teamed up with Malia it was easier. After that, Malia went back to Beacon Hills and I went to South America to visit Cora. Then I got bored and decided it was time to pay you a visit, Doctor McCall."

"I'm a vet," Scott said and Derek shrugged.

"Still a doctor," he smiled. Scott couldn't stop staring at him. Derek seemed much happier than he'd been twelve years ago, less troubled. It was hard to completely stop the feelings he'd had back then from resurfacing.

Even though Scott had dated Allison and Kira, he'd always felt _something_ towards Derek. He hadn't been willing to admit it back then, as he was holding on to any semblance of a normal life, but he had a crush on Derek. " _No,_ " he thought, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. " _I'm bad luck. Anyone I love dies_."

Derek was looking at him curiously and it took Scott a moment to realize that he'd said that out loud. "Well, then," Derek grinned, "it's a good thing I don't believe in luck."

Before Scott knew what was happening, Derek's lips were pressed against his. They were soft and warm, more gentle that Scott had imagined kissing Derek would be. When his brain finally caught up with his body, Scott returned the kiss, his fingers twining in the little silver hairs at the nape of Derek's neck. In that moment, it was _almost_ possible for Scott to see a future where he had accepted the tragedies that happened in Beacon Hills. He knew Stiles would never forgive him, but maybe eventually he'd be able to forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
